A Sisters Secret
by behind-the-heart
Summary: Bloom has not been herself for weeeks and it's starting to worry the Winx and specialist so when they follow her to Earth will there friendship with Bloom be no more or will her friendship with her brother who does not know she is a priencess or a fairy be gone forever. a charactor of my own creation
1. depression

**i do not own winx club **

**oh and act like there are no movies**

** when you read this ok great **

**enjoy**

* * *

With the Winx.

" I can't beleive its alredy half way into school it so cool."said Flora.

"COOL!" yelld Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha. Bloom sighed

"Bloom whats wrong you haven't been your self for weeks."said Musa worried.

"I'm fine. Just I got to go bye."said Bloom as she ran of.

"We need to talk with the guys about her I'm worried."said Stella in a sad tone.

"OK the guys are racing here right now so lets wait here."stated Aisha as she watched Bloom go in the building.

"LOOK who do you think is going to win?"said Flora not worring about Bloom as the rest of the girls shrugged still sad.

after the race.

"and the winner is Troy!"extlamed Aisha.

"Hi girls whats up?" said Riven. No one says anything.

" Hay your missing someone"said Helia said as the specelist smiled," a readheaded, dragon flame princess I beleive."Riven added." So were's Bloom?" Sky asked. No answer.

"Ok somthings up but what..."Timmy stated looking at Tecna,"and it's about Bloom isnt it?" asked Timmy. the girls nodded.

" has anyone noticed that Blooms been acting werd?" asked Tecna. everyone nodded.

"Somthing's wrong but what," Musa asked. everyone looked at Sky as he shrugged. the Winx sighed.

"Has Anyone even talked to her is weeks or are you girls just worring I mean how about you ask her?" asked Riven. The girls looked at the boys like they were stupid.

" I know how about we all talk to her together." said Sky. the girls nodded

"Ok at the park tomarrow we will bring her."said Aisha as everyone nodded

with bloom

" is it ok if I take some time of to go home to Earth?" asked Bloom

"Why Bloom? asked .

"family."Bloom stated. nodded

" Ok you have a month and you can leave tomarrow."said .Bloom thank her as she ran off to pack her bags.

flashback

_"Bloom I promise to be back soon." said a boy with black hair._

_"Tye i'll miss you."said bloom as she hugged him _

_"I'll miss you too Bloom and Happy b-day little sis." said Tye as he tried to smile but couldn't._

_"ok thanks but my birthday won't be the same without you this will always be your day not mine."Bloom stated as she ran to the door and waved goodbye crying. tye waved goodbye but before he got in the car he ran up to Bloom._

_Tye thought for a min. then said." I almost forgot here this is for you." he pulled out a neckless with there names on a_ dragon."_Its a dragen because your heart is stronger than a drageons flame."__ he hugged Bloom and ran to the car_ (bloom is five and tye 11)

* * *

**dun dun dun **

**thats so sad **

**if bloom is leaving how will they girls and boys' plan work **

**find out soon **


	2. goodbye bloom

**THIS IS CHAPTER TWO **

**THIS IS REALLY FUN**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB **

**ENJOY THE STORY**

**XOXO#:)**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"OK lets go get Bloom,"said Flora hoping this plane will work. They walked into Blooms room and gasped her bags were packed her posters were took down and she was happier than she has been in weeks.

The girls were silent for a moment but then Stella said,"Bloom whats happend it like your leaving Alfea."

Blooms smile quickly faded and turned into a frown. She sighed," I am leaving but i'll be back I promise it just I have someone I half to meet so I'm going home ALONE."she said as she closed her last suitcase and picked them up. She waved goodbye and left to Faragonda's office.

"OK so lets meet the boys we half to tell them this now come on girls." said Aisha as the girls ran to tell the boys.

**WITH THE BOYS**

"Where are they it been forever how hard is it to get one fairy here." yelled Riven with anger. They heard footsteps as they turned around they saw the girls without Bloom.

"where's Bloom,"asked Troy worried. the girls sighed as they looked at tecna.

Tecna nodded and said a spell as a portle pulled up with Bloom in 's office.

**WITH BLOOM **(the Winx and Specialist are watching)

"OK i'm ready."said Bloom as if she was . Faragona nodded as a portal mirged and she stepped through it.

"Bye Bloom be safe see you in a month."said Ms. Faragondaas she waved goodbye.

**With the winx.**

"Can some on explain to use were she is going and why."said Sky. The girls nodded and explained where she was going and why.

"So who is she 'meeting' and why?"asked Timmy.

"The girls shrugged,"we dont know."The girls all said together

" I know how about in tomarrow we go to Earth and meet who ever she is meatingit misht be fun."Said Musa. They all nodded in agreement as they left to prepare for tomarrow.


	3. Tye's back

**CHAPTER THREE **

**AGAIN THIS IS FUN **

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB **

**ENJOY**

* * *

WITH BLOOM

she knocked on the door of her house hoping Tye was not home yet."Coming."said a women running to the door.

"Bloom come in it good to see you are you doing here?"Said her mother.

Bloom looked at them. Did they know that Tye was coming home?Did he only tell her?She asked,"Din't you here about Tye?"her mother shooked her head as her father come into the room.

Bloom smiled."He's coming home this month, so I asked Ms. Farogonda for some time off and well here I am."

she said."Well you cone stay here intill you half to go back to are you the one singing tomarrow night at the diner?" her fother asked. she nodded meaning yes.

"Well if he come then we will send him your way. OH! I almost forgot happy early b-day Bloom."said her mother but she regretted her words when Bloom ran up to her room with her bags and kiko (did you think I would forget her pet wrong)

THE NEXT DAY... WITH BLOOM

"I half to go set up for tonight kiko want to come?"she asked her pet as it nodded yes and jumped on her sholder whitch made her laught as they walked to the diner.

"Ha i'm her to help."she said really greated everyone and began to help set up with Roxy did test volcals and tried remember the song she was singing it was called _T__his Is Me._

With the winx

"OK we leave tonight."said Flora as the others great

that night with the winx

"Ready to go girls?"asked Riven the girls then nodded as they opend a portal to Earth and they went through but to ther miss fortion they ended up 20 minnutes away from blooms house so they began to walk and fly. (they have already ben to earth and been known as big stars here so they could use there powers.)

AT BLOOMS HOUSE

they heard a knock on the door and whent to see who it was to there suprise it was a boy a older than bloom with black hair with a blue t-shirt and black pants.

"TYE!"extlemed hugged his mother and then his fauther.

"Nice to see you guys too."Tye started."where is Bloom?"he asked wanting to see his sister.

"She had a consert at the diner it starts in 10 min. if you hurry you can make it."stated his fauther. Tye nodded as he waved goodbye and headed out.

With the winx

"IM tierd lets get a drink at the diner."said Stella. the winx and specialist nodded and went in.

"Laddied and gents I give you Bloom." said the announcer. they were suprised to hear that were more suprised to see Bloom there Bloom up on stage as she started singing:

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know,to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

WITH TYE

As Tye walked into the diner to see bloom singing the song they wrote walked to a table and took a microphone off of it.

Yeah..  
Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Ty smiled at his sister and turned on the microphone to sig with her he opend his mouth and sang:

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

poeple moved to show a boy with black hair singing. Bloom smiled as she jumped off stage and ran to Tye.

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Yeah..  
now i 've found who i am there 's no way to hold it in  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me yeah...

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

after the song the croud cheered everyone exept the winx and specialist who were confused on who that guy? was but they listend to what they had to say

"Ha I have two special songs I'm going to sing for all of you."He started everyone cheered. He laughed then said, "and the first one expecialy for someone close to my heart Bloom!" that made the winx and specialist very angry but wanted to her the songs. They watched Bloom get of he started singing

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on

And she says...  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you?  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave  
Mommy is saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about, somebody hear me out

Father, listen, tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father, save him, I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise you  
Father, Father, I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes 'cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They've tried just about everything  
But it's getting harder now for him to breathe

And she says  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you?  
Daddy, daddy, don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they're talking about, somebody hear me out

Please don't let him go  
I'm begging you so  
Let him open his eyes, need a lil' more time  
To tell him that I love him more than anything in the world  
It's daddy's lil' girl

She was daddy's lil' girl

After the song they all claped expecialy the winx they kind of cried with then Stella asked, "what does thet song half to do with Bloom?" the other's shrugged.

"That song was called daddy's little girl and this one is called a story of a girl."said Tye then he started singing:

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror?  
So how do you choose?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose

Now how do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!

After the song everyone claped and Bloom ran on the stage and hugged him tight as did he with made the winx and specialist losse it they left so they could talk to Bloom later but it was late so they went to the apartment's.

It was silent all the way intill,"Sky I beat she can explain."Aisha said hoping that it would work as He nodded. _ " I don't think she can she has gotten herself in a mess she can not clean it's so over"_Sky thought.

With bloom and Tye

"when did you get home?"Bloom asked him

"Just 50 min. ago,"he started."So hows school?"He asked her.

She hasetated then said,"oh... its...magical."she laft akwardly as they walked home.

* * *

**AND DONE **

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4 **

**WILL THE WINX AND SKY LISTEN TO BLOOM **

**OR WILL THERE FRIEND SHIP BE DONE FOR GOOD**


	4. The Truth

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4 **

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB **

**ENJAY**

**OOPS I MEAN **

**INJOY**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"OK, so lets just go to Bloom's house and ask her whats up i'm think she will explain."said Musa everyone nodded everyone but Sky.

_"she can't explain cant they see that she is a lier and a cheater I just wish they could see that well they can't see that but I_ can."thaught Sky as he nodded in agreement. the Winx and specialist left to Bloom's house.

WITH BLOOM AND TYE

"Did that really happen?"asked Bloom Tye nodded.

"WOW, thats cool that you really meet the presedent."Bloom stated making Tye blush out of embarassment. _  
_

"I'm going to go get somthing to drink do you want somthing?"asked Bloom.

"An ice tea pleace. with..."he started but got cut of..."Three TBS of suger I know, I know ok be back in 5."she said as she went inside to get the drinks.

Whith the winx (and specialist)

"look there is her house,"said Tecna pointing at the house. The teens ran but to there suprise there was a boy on the steps not just any boy the boy from the diner.

"Hello may I help you?"he asked with a smile that quickly faided when he saw the anger in there eyes.

"well were the winx and specialist and were looking for Bloom and you may be?"asked Aisha with anger in her eyes witch made Tye scared.

"Well Bloom is inside geting drinks and i'm Tye nice to meet you."Tye gulped.

"Ya right everyone attack!"yalled Stella who was sick of waiting for an explination. Just then Bloom came out and saw the winx and specailist about to attack her brother she quickly got in frount of him and used shield when they stoped.

"What do you think your doing!"Bloom yelld making everyone suprised even Tye.(Bloom never yells at anyone)

"did you just yell at us?" asked Flora. bloom nodded.

"Bloom are you ok?"asked Stella. Bloom lost it flames began to form in her hand her hair began to fly up.

"BLOOM!" they yelled but they were too late but instade of being hurt they were put in a fire cage.

"Bloom this might be the wrong time but were through you two timer." said Sky. Suddenly Bloom stoped the cage dissapeard and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bloom!" Yelld Tye as he went to her side.

"Save it she cheated on you. You shouldn't care I don't."said Sky shocking everyone. Bloom slowly got up and looked at Sky like he was a morone.

"You thought I cheated on you." asked Bloom. Sky rolled his eyes.

" I don't think I know you."Sky stated.

"I'm not her boyfriend and were not dating."said Tye.

"then why are you two so close?"asked Sky still full of anger then Bloom walked up to Sky and smacked him.

"I wasn't cheating he's my brother you ideotic morone."she said her words. suprising everyone again.

"WHAT!"They all yelled.

"Ya brother."he said as he ran up to his crying sister as they were walking inside.

"oh and tell i'm not nor ever going back to and I also half to look for new friends and and boyfriend."Bloom said then she ran in the house leaving Tye, the winx, and specialist out said.

The winx and specialist were about to go home but Tye stoped them.

"Can someone explain this I mean the fire out of her hands, the sheild, the cage,her flying?"Tye asked looking confused.

* * *

**AND THATS A RAP  
HOW WILL THEY EXPLAIN THIS TO TYE?  
WILL BLOOM MAKE UP WITH HER FRIENDS?  
OR WILL THE WINX BE OUT A FAIRY AND SKY OUT A GIRLFRIEND?  
FIND OUT ALL THE ANSERS AND MORE IN CHAPTER FIVE COMING SOON **


	5. Telling the truth

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**

**ANYWAY **

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5 OF MY STORY **

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Can someone explain this I mean the fire out of her hands, the sheild, the cage,her flying?"Tye asked looking confused.

"Wait she hasn't told you yet?"Sky asked. Tye nodded still looking confused.

"OK so I guess we tell him or if anyone has a better idea."said Musa trying to get out of explaining. Everyone shook ther head no meaning they had no idea's so just tell sighed and began explaining to Tye the truth leaving him shocked.

"ya right fairies prencesses oh witches I'll beleive hero's but the rest is just fake faker than china."Tye said laughting. We gave him serous eyes to tell him we did not lie when he looked up from laughting he saw are eyes and his smile faded

"OK so didn't lie so this is all true?"Tye asked. We all nodded.

"I'm so sorry for thinking you lied oh and sorry for my sisters outburst."he said

"It's not your fault you didn't know so can we say sorry?"Flora asked.

"no..."Tye started they were all about to say somthing but the got cut off,"I have a better idea her b-day is in twomarrow so how about you show her how sorry you are then."he stated. they all nodded in aproval.

"ok were going to her favoret place witch is the ice rink so see you in twomarrow at two oclock."he said as he ran inside.

* * *

**AND SENCE **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER **

**WILL TYE'S PLAN WORK **

**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6**


	6. Texting and the arcade

**this is ****chapter 6**

**i'm trying to rap this up**

**i do not know if arcade is spelled right**

**anyway injoy**

* * *

"ok so on three 1...2...3.."Mike wisperd

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOOM"they all yelled making Bloom fall out of her bed with a 'thud'.

"ow what was that for?"she asked rubbing her head she looked up and saw her familly their.

"opps sorry we just came to say..."Tye started but got cut off bye his dad..."wake up you brother has a suprise for you."Mike said pushing Tye infrount of him.

"ok so today I thought we would go do somthing as brother and sister."Tye stated

"ok, how about the arcade."Bloom sugested. Tye nodded as Bloom left to get dressed.

"This is going to be an long day."Tye sighed.

"yes it is but knowing Bloom she forgot today was her birthday so don't remind her," Vannessa nodded right before Bloom ran in with a pink shirt, skirt, and shose.

"Ok arcade here we come."she said draging Tye behind her.

AT THE ARCADE

Bloom was playing midnight two and Tye was texting the winx and specialist.

_so whats the plain again Tye-Stella selaria_

_ok but who is here-Tye rock_

_I'm here-Aisha wave princess_

_here-Music Musa_

_here-Nature Flora_

_yo-Tecna tecno_

_sup-Timmy tec._

_hi-Troy boat_

_here-Sky prince_

_yo-Riven cycle_

_sup-Poet Helia_

_all eye's-Brandon rapper_

_really Brandan-Music Musa_

_what-Brandan rapper_

_shouldn't it be all ears not all eye's-Aisha wave princess_

_opps sorry-Brandan rapper_

_ok anyway the party is at 2. so you guys half to be there bye 1:50-Tye rock_

_ok but shouldn't Bloom be there bye then-Timmy tec._

_no because i'm distracting her and so far she is killing zombies-Tye rock_

_?-__Troy boat_

_were at the arcade and she is playing Midnight 2 its a zombie game-Tye rock_

_oh that makes sence-Tecna tecno_

_ya and so far she beat the high score of the state-Tye rock_

_ok so how long will it tack her till she gets bord-Sky prince_

_i dont know and what is with the name-Tye rock _

_what do you mean-Sky prince_

_I mean Sky prince,Stella selaria,Aisha wave prencess-Tye rock_

_well im a prince-Sky prince_

_im the princess of waves-Aisha wave princess_

_im the princess selaria- Stella selaria_

_ok-Tye rock_

_I hope your plain works-Music musa _

_it has to and anyway if it doesn't whats the worst that could happen-Tye rock_

_Bloom never becomes are friend again-Stella selaria_

_she never comes back to alfia-Aisha wave princess_

_she never goes back to the magic demention-Nature Flora_

_witch means never seeing her real family ever again-Tecna tecno_

_got it-tye rock _

"Tye want to play its a two player?"Bloom asked holding up an controller

"one sec Bloom."Tye said.

_got to go-Tye rock_

_why-Tecna tecno_

_little sis wants me to play with her bye see you at 2-Tye rock_

_bye-__Stella selaria_

_bye-__Aisha wave prencess_

later-_Music Musa_

see ya-_Nature Flora_

_bye-__Timmy tec._

_later man-__Troy boat_

_ya later-__Sky prince_

_see you at the party-__Riven cycle_

_ya later dude-__Brandon rapper_

_bye-__Poet Helia_

___Tye rock has logged off_

___Stella selaria ____has logged off_

___Aisha wave prencess____ has logged off_

_Music Musa____ has logged off_

_Nature Flora____ has logged off_

___Timmy tec.____ has logged off_

___Troy boat____ has logged off_

___Sky prince____ has logged off_

___Riven cycle____ has logged off_

___Brandon rapper____ has logged off_

___Poet Helia____ has logged off_

"ok lets play"said Tye as he ran to get an controller

"you're going down."Bloom said smirking.

"In your dreams little sis."said Tye started playing

* * *

**AND DONE **

**BYE FOR NOW STAY TUNED FOR**

**CHAPTER 7**

**WHO WILL WIN THE GAME?**

**ITS NOT IMPORTAND **

**BUT YOU NEED TO FIND OUT**

**BYE**


	7. A Blooming Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**

**LAST CHAPTER **

**INJOY**

* * *

AT 1:45

WITH THE WINX

"Tye said we had to be their bye 1:50 its 1:45 lets hurry."stated Stella

"the only time I see her like this is when she's shoping."said Tecna erning a 'hey' from cracked up and laught so hard it hurt.

"finally were her they will be her in 5 min."Musa all nodded and went to see what they could do.

"hi girls I am guessing your here for the party."asked all nodded.

"ya, Tye said they were going to bring her here at two." Aisha explained

at arcade 10 min ago

"yes i won!"extlamed Bloom

"Thats the 5th game how are you so good?"Tye asked.

"I'm not good just lucky."Bloom explained.

"Whatever what time is it?"he asked

"its 1:45 why?"Bloom asked

"no reason. I have some were I want to show you.''Tye stated.

"ok but before we go don't you have somthing to tell me?"Bloom asked with hopefull eyes.I looked at her and thought,_"well i guess they were wrong and she did remember her birthday and she thinks we forgot this could good of this will end wrong."_Tye sighed and simply said:

"No."

Bloom was devestated she thought,"_he did forget I thought he did this for my birthday but the truth is he forgot wow my own brother."_

she sighed then said,"oh ok."

"close your eyes and do not open intill I say open got it."he asked. she nodded as she closed her eyes and put her hands over them.

"ok lets go"he said as he guided her to the rink.

15 min. later with Bloom and Tye

they walked in to the rin tye motiond everyone to get into paces.

"Why did we stop?Are we here?"Bloom asked.

"ok slowly count to ten then you can open your eyes."Tye nodded and started:

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10,"she opend her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOOM."they all yelled. they thought she would be happy, exited, or suprised but she didn't look any of those she looked mad and angry she turn around and was about to walk away.

"Bloom wait here us out."said Tecna. making Bloom stop and turn around she looked at her brother who nodded.

"ok i'm listining but it beter be good."she huffed.

"we were bad friends not letting you explain and were sorry for attacking your brother can you forgive us?"Flora asked.

Bloom didn't know why but when Flora asked for somthing she did sighed then laughed,"of corce if you guys will have me."they all hugged then Sky walked up to her and her smile faded.

"Prencess Bloom I was a royal duts can you forgive me?"Sky asked. she huffed,roled her eyes and crossed her arms."should I,I mean he broke up with me just because..No I would have done the same."she thaught.

"promis not to jump to conclussions all of you?"she asked every one nodded At first her face had no emotion but then she cracked a smile then kissed him an the check.

She went to her brother."I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before but know here it is I'm the fairy of the dragon flame and the princess of domino a place in another demintion i'm not your real sister."she sighed. he laught and hugged her leaving her confused.

"what just happend your not shocked?"she asked

"your friends already told me."Tye said looking at the winx and ran and hugged her friends.

AT THE END OF THE MONTH

"Tye we half to go."Bloom nodded and hugged her

"I'll miss you Bloom."Tye said crying.

"Don't think of it as goodbye think of it as see you soon and this time in my home 'town'."she laughed

"ok see you soon."they said at the same time. Bloom waved godbye and she went through the portal

"Well there is one thing good about this."Stella said.

"what?"Bloom asked curious

"his sisters secret will be no more."said Musa ansering Blooms question. They all laughed and as Musa said the secret Blooom has been hiding was gone.

* * *

**DONE THE STORY IS OVER**


End file.
